Ojos de Dragón
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: Dos almas perdidas de alguna forma, encontrándose de alguna forma y tratando de ser felices de alguna forma. UA.Rating M por lenguaje.


.

.

.

_Ojos de Dragón_

_By: Lia Lawiet_

_._

_._

_._

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sama  
_

_~ Nota: Inspiración en base a la canción homónima de Las Pastillas del Abuelo._

_._

_._

_._

'_Aceptémoslo: ya no puedes vivir sin la imagen pura de las inocentes y frágiles chicas, con sus formas suaves y blandas, blanquecinas, redondas; con sus cuerpos que piden rumba y no romance. Éramos -somos- la putrefacción y desecho de la sociedad de antaño, la que trabajó por forjar el camino que asquerosamente recorremos. Ya no puedes encontrar una chica de flor, solo las de Channel y Dior; francesas artificiales que se llenan la vida de placeres de grandes monedas y breves como un pestañeo.'_

_Los días fugaces detrás del cristal en un metro eran la única compañía de aquél, mismo que leía su propia crítica a la sociedad, en un diario cualquiera. Ilusiones pisoteadas bajo los impávidos pies de la gente que anda de un lado a otro, destrozando sueños ya de por sí remendados con pegamento barato, de ese que la mercadotecnia te obliga a consumir y luego te inyectas personalmente porque es la única forma que encuentras en la inútil búsqueda del remedio contra la monotonía de viajar cada noche, de vuelta a casa en metro, rodeado de la transpiración, cuchicheos y traumas de las personas que se transportaban en él._

_Pero la vio._

_No supo cómo, en qué momento de su alucinación sin sentido posó la mirada sobre sus rodillas desnudas de la falda de pana carmín, con los ojos cerrados y el estuche de violín sobre las piernas._

_No era la primera vez que la veía._

_Antes, noches -semanas si es que el tiempo se escurrió entre sus neuronas- se enteró de su existencia mientras luchaba por tomar una nota del corcho de anuncios locales._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda? — La ofreció, casi forzoso porque al ponerse en puntas su falda dejaba cada vez menos a la imaginación._

— _Tsk, lárgate ofrecido._

_Sus hombros se encogieron y siguió su camino. Bonita, con carácter; quizás no era una dama pero sí que era una mujer._

…

— Mi familia quiere conocerte.

Lo soltó de forma imprevista, teniéndola a ella tumbada sobre su propio cuerpo, exhalando ligeras bocanadas de humo de cigarrillo.

Y su risa fue estruendo, cuando su cerebro procesó la información con calma.

El espejo en el techo capturaba la imagen de sus figuras desnudas que descansaban de la entrega a la concupiscencia sobre el sofá amarillo mostaza. La espalda de ella cubría el pecho del moreno.

— ¿Saben de mí?

— Natsu nos vio la otra vez, luego del bar ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez que te tomé de la mano, sin querer.

Otra risa, más de sorna y ligera que la anterior.

— Sólo será una cena y luego… pues…

— ¿Sexo desgarrador de prendas?

La tomó de la cintura, girándola, hundiéndose luego en su boca, tragando el pesado humo del cigarrillo que terminó tácitamente sobre la duela fría y arenosa.

— Desgarrador de almas— Le dijo él, mordiendo sus pezones con su risa excitada -y excitante- de fondo.

…

— _¡Mierda!— vociferó al ver en el suelo las partituras enmugradas, dispersarse ligeras con la brisa vespertina._

_Sus glúteos quisieron asomarse por debajo de la falda, pero nada. Se encuclilló, rodando con su brazo el estuche de violín, y con su inutilidad fracasaba en el intento de recoger los papeles, proteger su instrumento y evitar que sus bragas vieran la luz exterior._

_Él lo sabía de sobra, era un caballero oxidado. Apretó el paso al salir del vagón y le ayudó a la chica a recoger sus papeles._

_Botas rojas que cubrían sus piernas, la falda de pana carmín -Supo del diario, era uniforme- y el saco negro, oscuro, dos tallas más grande que la escondían. Su cuerpo era menudo, hermoso sin embargo; coronado por esos cabellos garzos que se peleaban con el viento y los peines._

— _Gracias— dijo con su vocecilla más amable, tomando las hojas de manos del joven y huyendo del cazador furtivo que la acechaba._

_Un caballero oxidado, pero muy funcional._

— _Un placer, niña._

— _Levy— Le miró sobre su hombro, dándole la espalda en su huida—, y por favor, no vuelvas a ayudarme._

— _Lo haré a cambio de un café._

_Ella detuvo su paso. Por un instante se olvidaron de estar en un lugar tan concurrido. Se giró, encarando con sus orbes avellana los rubíes que le examinaban._

— _Si es una viuda negra, te acepto dos._

_Parecía una niña buena, con sus pasos ocultos y ese violín pegado a su pecho, escondiendo su forma bajo el saco-dos-tallas que él bautizó, 'de castidad'_

— _Soy Gazille Redfox._

_Y lo fue, esa noche luego de que sus pieles rozaran cada rincón del apartamento de la chica, dejando rastros de lujuria en todo el suelo, marcados por el jadeo constante de la vocecilla aniñada de ella._

— _Mucho gusto— dijo, mientras apretaba apenas su mano—, Levy McGarden._

…

Un vestido anaranjado un poco chillón, de falda amplia y por sobre la rodilla; zapatos negros altos, y el pelo recogido con una simple bandana, al color del vestido. Así se presentó aquella noche la chica de los sueños perturbadores.

— Buenas noches.

Un saludo cordial vio pasar a la chica frágil y tierna en sobremanera, que cruzó el umbral de la puerta escoltada por Gajeel, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— Familia, ella es Levy McGarden, una buena amiga— _Muy buena, para muchas cosas_.

Se vio que mientras la aludida se entretuvo en socializar con la familia del Redfox, este fue atraído hacía Natsu; su primo, quien casi entre susurros de habló.

— Gajeel, ¿se puede saber que te traes con 'esa' mujer?

Y allá en la sala, una chica platicaba amenamente con la familia, con la educación que sólo una dama de buena cuna podría mostrar.

— Gajeel ha dicho que tocas el violín espléndidamente— La peli azul, hermana del Gajeel intentaba parecer lo más amable posible ante la clara antipatía que mostraban los demás miembros de su familia_—, ¿quién es tu compositor favorito? _

—Paganini— la gruesa voz de Gajeel se volvió susurro para dar la misma respuesta que su 'novia' de cabellos garzos daba en la otra habitación.

— ¿Qué mierdas dices? — Natsu tiró un tanto de su camisa para llamar la atención—; sólo quiero saber cómo encontraste a esa chica.

—No tiene muy buena reputación en la escuela, Gajeel— Una rubia de prominentes curvas le rodeó el cuello a Natsu, dejando el rastro de sus labios rosas en su mejilla—, dicen que se acuesta con cualquiera.

De reojo, Gajeel veía cómo Wendy sacaba un Amati de una vitrina empotrada en la pared. Levy le tomaba en sus manos (gráciles, blancas y tibias) y con un placer extraordinario, comenzó a ejecutar una melodía.

— Ella es muy linda, alegre— Gajeel no le quitaba la vista de encima, mas hablaba en su defensa—, toca maravillosamente el violín, es una chica muy dulce— entonces, los ojos avellana y esos rubíes chocaron entre sí, sonriendo con sorna en su interior—; además es hermosa.

— Eso no se te niega, ¿verdad Natsu?

…

_Su risa resultaba embriagante y hasta conmovedora._

_Él no dejó de morderle el cuello, una vez que Levy se adormilaba entre las sábanas y su cuerpo caliente._

— _¿Así que soy adorable?_

— _Lo eres. No puedes ser más que eso._

…

— Una Puta Gajeel.

Juvia lo había dicho clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano. Gajeel dejo de cepillarse los dientes y la miro a través del espejo.

— ¿Sabes que está en el colegio?

Escupió la espuma blanca que salía de su boca. Tomó un sorbo de agua, hizo algunas gárgaras y escupió nuevamente en el lavabo.

— ¿Al menos es buena?

Secó su boca y salió del baño, empujó un poco a Juvia en el proceso ya que ella estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Contéstame algo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es buena?

— ¿En qué?

Juvia suspiró. Su hermano era un completo idiota.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella, no es así?

Gajeel giró la vista a otra parte. No quería responder eso.

…

Era excitante ver sus reflejos en el espejo, sus cuerpos desnudos, jadeantes, los pechos redondos de Levy junto a las expresiones de placer que se tornaban en su rostro durante el sexo.

Pero no era eso.

Ella era buena. Una princesa, para él.

La giró con brusquedad lo que hizo que perdiera su rostro calmado. Sin juegos previos, se introdujo en ella de golpe, causando que un grito agudo huyera de sus labios rojos por el roce excesivo de la pasión. Gajeel comenzó a moverse, ignorando la brusquedad o el dolor que pudiera causarle. Y Levy se reía excitada, creyendo que algún demonio se apoderó de su amante.

Unieron sus labios y sus lenguas se mezclaron. Gajeel sonrío, al mirarla, con la más pura sonrisa de un hombre enamorado. Aún penetrándola, dijo a plena voz:

— ¡Levy! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Parecía débil, pero logró arrojar a Gajeel fuera de la cama.

— ¡Qué dices imbécil! ¿Yo? ¿Casada?

Era cierto. Se había enamorado…

…

Se veían de frente, mas no se dirigían la palabra. El bamboleo del metro era tan normal como siempre. El mismo frío, la misma peste, las mismas ganas de morir del diario; todo además de la misma pareja ignorándose.

El transporte hizo su penúltima parada, la de él. Se levantó, sin importarle su mirada de avellana siguiéndole los pasos. Era ella, esa forma de comportarse y los patéticos tres meses que llevaban ignorándose… y hacía poco menos de un año que comenzaron…

_Salieron del bar cercano a la estación. Una viuda negra que ella pidió, mascó algunas nueces mientras él le desnudaba con la mirada. Y a la vez le enternecía. Era sólo una niña, con sueños y la virtud en los dedos. Aún tenía el sabor del whisky en la boca. Caminaron muy pegados, muy de cerca y en silencio. Gajeel sacó del bolsillo su ruda mano e intentó acercársele vagamente… sólo la rozó…_

Apretó el paso para salir. Dos hombres más le acompañaban a su destino.

_Ella sintió el roce y sonrió. Algo es su corazón palpitó con la fuerza de un titán. _

Era una decisión, sencilla, de vencer al orgullo. Dejó caer el violín y casi se arrojó sobre la puerta.

_Enlazó sus meñiques discretamente. No lo miró, pero sabía dentro de ella lo que deseaba._

Se asió con fuerza de su mano.

_Él la miró._

Entonces ella correspondió a su vista. Y sus labios se abrieron despacio.

— _¿Quieres… pasar la noche a mi lado?_

— ¿Quieres… pasar la vida a mi lado?

…

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta -rara- historia.  
_

_Un beso, Lía._


End file.
